tinker_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Canyon
|parts time = 1min |Special Parts = Leather, Tinder|Time to search = 15 min|Progression Bar = 1k |Locations = Slope, Bay|Food Cost = |Survivors = None}} Canyon 'is a location that is unlocked after you have explored Haven. * Unlock Slope and Bay locations. * Unlocks Bow. 'Walkthrough Crafting the Bow ''' * You mange to find come good yew and sinew. These could be combined into a bow, a useful ranged weapon. * It is time to start the arms race on Tinker Island? * it * You can build Bow. * TIP: the Bow increases the and skills of a survivor when equipped. '''Diverging Roads * This canyon was once perhaps a river bed since the ground is wet and marshy and very hard to explore. * You come across a path of higher ground. It would be easier to walk on, bat may be used by dangerous animals too. #the path #*By taking the path, the road becomes steep and you notice that there are rocks falling from the cliff. You are then faced with rocks as your enemies where instead of having a normal combat, the attack option is switched to dodge. (Continue to Shadow Creature section) #on marsh #*You stick with the sticky marsh in hopes of evading dangerous animals. #*Continue #*The ground becomes even more unbearable, you legs are regularly sucked into mud. #*Still, you march in until you hear a strangely familiar creepy clicking sound. #*Sneak (Continue to Shadow Creature section) Shadow Creature *You go low to the ground and sneak you way towards the source of the sound. *It comes from the other side of a rock formation. Continue *You take cover behind the rock and take a glance at the area beyond. *What you see totally terrifies you. What *There is a dark shadowy figure leaning over a dead and mutilated carcass of some animal. *The sound is clearly coming the figure. Gasp *The figure hears you gasping. It turns around, It is the image of pure horror. *In a blink of the eye the figure is gone behind some boulders. Follow *You waste no time on deciding id it's dangerous to follow, you just do it. *You jump behind the boulder and find nothing there... Continue *You see footprints on the sand! *Follow *Time is of the essence, you start the pursuit by following the strange footprints. go *The shadowy being is clearly making evasive maneuvers, trying to trick you into impassable terrain and dead ends. *What creature could be so smart?The footprints could tell you more... (What you choose here doesn't matter) *#Size: the depth of the footprints tells you the being weights as much as a human. But human is clearly not. *# Feet: the creature was humanoid or anthropomorphic or something but clearly not human yet shows signs of intelligence *# Toes: you count the toes of the footprints. You see four. You have no idea what you are chasing. * You take a couple of turns in this rocky maze full of boulders, sinkholes and cliff walls until the tracks lead you to a dead end. There seems to be no way out of it. * Then the creepy clicking sound returns. * Behind You look behind you... The shadow is right there... Gasp * Dark leathery skin, slim arms, hands with 4 fingers, long legs and as tall as a human.' '''Your gazes meet. The shadow's eyes are cruel red. The clicking suddenly grows too loud to bear... * A sudden headache overcomes you, forcing you to the ground. * A survivor suffer a stroke and gets -100 * When you come to your senses, the being is gone. You see more tracks, but you don't want to risk another encounter with this dangerous entity. * That was no ordinary animal. But what was it? A mutant? Or something out of this world? And what is it doing on Tinker Island? * <-End '''Forageable Items' Fight Special Parts Category:Locations